


Best Blowjob In History

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best blowjob Dean has ever had was from Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Blowjob In History

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PeachyCream for the request! I hope it''s what you wanted!

Dean grunted and let his head fall back hard against the headboard of the bed. He and Sam had been holed up for days trying to avoid the police. With only Cas and Bobby popping in occasionally they got bored. Dean got up grumpily to see what Sam was doing on the laptop.

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed in a mock scandalised tone. “You’re watching grown up videos!”

Sam blushed and slammed the laptop shut. “It’s not what you think! I was just uh...”

Dean grinned at Sam and nodded knowingly. “Hey, whatever gets you off man.”

“No! I just wanted to see some new stuff that’s all.” Sam insisted.

“New stuff?” Dean’s curiosity and frustration peaked. “Sammy…..you wanna tell me about some of this new stuff?”

He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and nuzzled his jaw softly. Sam was still blushing hotly and shook his head. He turned in his chair and pushed Dean away even as he kissed him. Sam slowly stood up and Dean guided him to the bed as they kissed. Dean lay down first and let Sam fall on top, Sam grinned sheepishly and rubbed Dean’s pecs.

Dean smiled. “Why so shy Sammy?”

“I’ve never done this before.” Sam replied quietly.

Dean frowned in concern. “Done what?”

Sam pushed Dean to lay flat and unzipped his brothers jeans, tugging them down to his ankles. Dean frowned down at him curiously and grunted when Sam wrapped a hand around his hard shaft. Sam smiled and stroked Dean to full hardness, Dean thought he would go crazy if Sam didn’t pick up the pace soon; he was immediately appeased as Sam’s pink tongue poked out to lick the weeping tip of his manhood.

Dean gasped and grabbed Sam’s head, his hips bucked off the bed and and he groaned Sam’s name. Sam smirked, a bit more confident than he had been. He slowly licked a stripe all the way from the head to base and gently kissed Dean’s swollen sack. Dean panted and looked down at Sam in disbelief, just in time to see his brother swallowing him down whole. Sam sucked the head and tongued at the sensitive underside while Dean gripped his hair and cried out his name.

“Oh my-Sam!” Dean shouted. “Don’t-don’t stop! Ah!”

Sam accidentally gagged around him when Dean thrust. Feeling a tad guilty Dean gently soothed him kindly. “Don’t worry that happens, don’t go so far man, use your hands.”

Boy did Sam use his hands! He used one to stroke what he couldn’t get into his mouth and the other trailed over Dean’s balls and rubbed his perineum. This was the best blowjob ever, no one had ever touched him there; he hadn’t even known that little pleasure spot existed. The pressure was just right and Dean felt it milking him in a way he'd never felt before. Sam's tongue did sinful things to his foreskin and Dean couldn't believe it was innocent little Sammy doing this. Dean moaned and thrust his hips up eagerly as Sam swallowed around his head again.

Dean felt the pressure building in his spine while Sam tongued at his foreskin with a bewitching smile on his face.

“Uh Sam...” Dean grunted and panted with exertion. “I’m gonna-”

Dean pushed Sam’s mouth away from his dick and moaned lowly as his cum splattered across his brother’s nose. When Dean came down from his orgasm he looked at Sam. Sam blinked at him in surprise and Dean sniggered, he pulled Sam up for a kiss.

“Geez Sammy….you did good man! I’ve never had that kind of blowjob before and that’s saying something.”

Sam blushed and shrugged shyly.

Dean growled lowly as his cum dripped off the end of Sam’s nose. “Sammy….look so hot with my cum on your face you know that?” Dean gave him a rough kiss. “Let’s see if you look hot with my cum on anything else….”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
